Lügen haben kurze Beine
Lügen haben kurze Beine ist die vierte Episode der achten Staffel von Castle. Als Castles Idol, ein berühmter, öffentlichkeitsscheuer Autor ermordet wird, möchte Castle unbedingt den Fall um seines Helden Ermordung lösen. Doch als er und Beckett ermitteln, enthüllen die beiden, dass die Wahrheit seltsamer als Fiktion ist. Handlung Ein Mann geht in die Kirche und stellt Gott die Frage, ob er auf dem rechten Weg ist und er soll ihm doch bitte ein Zeichen geben. Ein Schatten erscheint hinter einem farbigen Fenster, bevor ein Schuss ertönt und der Mann tot zu Boden fällt. Beckett macht sich einen Kaffee, doch er schmeckt ihr nicht wirklich. Martha kommt sie besuchen und fragt, wie es um sie und ihren Sohn steht. Sie gibt ihr den Rat, ehrlich zu ihrem Ehemann zu sein und ihm zu vertrauen. Das Gespräch wird durch einen Anruf, welcher Beckett erhält, unterbrochen. Esposito und Kevin fahren zum Tatort und Kevin beklagt sich bei Esposito über die zusätzlichen Auslagen, die es für ein zweites Kind braucht. Esposito schlägt ihm vor, dass sie sich zur Seargentprüfung anmelden sollten. Drinnen untersucht Lanie das Opfer, sie hat ihn als Dave Johnson identifiziert. Kurze Zeit später kommt ein blinder Priester dazu und erzählt den Ermittlern, dass es sich bei Dave Johnson um einen brillanten Autor gehandelt hat, der unter seinem Pseudonym P.J. Moffet geschrieben hat. Alexis findet ihren Vater schlafend auf der Couch seines Büros vor. Sie weckt ihn und informiert ihn über den Tod von P.J. Moffet. Castle ist erschüttert, doch als er erfährt wo Moffet ermordet wurde, sieht die Welt schon etwas besser aus. Denn es handelt sich um einen Tatort, der in Becketts Zuständigkeit fällt. So muss er sich nur noch einen Klienten besorgen und er kann wieder mit Beckett zusammenarbeiten und sie so zurückgewinnen. Derweil tauscht sich Beckett mit Esposito und Kevin über den Fall aus, als Beckett mit Moffets Ehefrau Wendy aufs Revier kommt, er konnte sie überzeugen, dass sie ihn als privaten Ermittler engagiert. Beckett weiß natürlich sofort, was hinter Castle Aktion steckt, akzeptiert sie aber lächelnd. Wendy erklärt, dass sie und Dave Johnson seit acht Monaten verheiratet waren. Johnson hat sich immer sehr in seine Recherchen rein gekniet, weshalb er bisher auch nur ein Buch veröffentlicht hat. Sein neues Buch sollte über die Mafia handeln und er hat deswegen in diesen Bereichen Nachforschungen angestellt. Nachdem Gespräch erinnert Beckett Esposito und Kevin daran, dass diese nicht mit Castle zusammenarbeiten sollen. Die beiden haben inzwischen in Erfahrung gebracht, wo Johnson gestern hingegangen ist, zu einem Haus von Milton Cicero, einem Angehörigen der Mafia. Cicero bestätigt, dass Johnson bei ihm war, er ihn aber nicht umgebracht hat. Er macht den Ermittlern auch klar, dass es sich bei Johnson keineswegs um Moffet gehandelt hat, sondern um Jimmy Twoguns O’Malley, einen Mafiaangehörigen, der ins Zeugenschutzprogramm gekommen ist und deswegen einen neuen Namen erhalten hat. Beckett hat bestätigt bekommen, dass Moffet noch am Leben ist und somit muss Johnson über seine Identität gelogen haben. Dies könnte natürlich der Grund sein, weswegen er umgebracht wurde. Kevin hat Rücksprache mit dem FBI genommen und es sieht definitiv so aus, als wäre die Mafia für den Tod von Johnson verantwortlich. Der Hauptverdächtige ist Billy O’Rouke, ein Auftragskiller, zu dem Beckett Esposito und Kevin gleich losschickt. Als Kevin Becketts Büro verlässt, schiebt sie die Papiere beiseite und studiert weiter eine Akte von Vulcan Simmons. Esposito und Kevin tauchen derweil in O’Roukes Hotelzimemr auf und finden diesen dort beim Abendessen mit Castle vor. O’Rouke erklärt schließlich, dass er Jimmy Twoguns töten sollte und ihn auch in seinen Kofferraum gesperrt hat, dann aber festgestellt hat, dass es sich bei Dave Johnson ganz sicher nicht um Jimmy Twoguns handelt. Castles Theorie ist nun, dass Johnson tatsächlich P.J. Moffet ist, allen aber erzählt, dass er Jimmy Twoguns ist, um so besser für sein Buch recherchieren zu können. Kevin informiert ihn, dass Moffet noch am Leben ist und O’Rouke immer noch der Hauptverdächtige ist. Dieser hat aber ein Alibi, erzählt den Ermittlern jedoch, dass er Johnson mit einem anderen Mann beobachtet hat und diese scheinbar einen Streit hatten. Ein Spezialist für Drogen schaut bei Beckett im Revier vorbei und sie stellt ihm einige Fragen über Heroin. Anschließend wird sie von Esposito über den Fall informiert und Kevin konnte den Mann mit welchem Johnson Streit hatte, als Eric Logan identifizieren. Beckett schickt die beiden los, um Eric zu verhören. Sobald Beckett wieder alleine ist, ruft sie im Beweislager der Polizei an, um zu fragen, ob noch Heroin von Vulcom Simmons vorhanden ist. Esposito und Kevin treffen bei Logan erneut auf Castle, der Esposito einen Sender verpasst hat, um so sicherzustellen, wo die beiden als nächstes hingehen. Die drei verfolgen Logan zu einem Meeting von notorischen Lügnern, an denen auch Johnson immer teilgenommen hat. Logan ist genau wie Johnson ein notorischer Lügner, hat sich nun aber gebessert, was er den Ermittlern auch sofort unter Beweis stellt, indem er zu allen von ihnen brutal ehrlich ist. Er sagt aus, dass Johnson sein Freund gewesen ist und er ganz sicher nichts mit seinem Tod zu tun hat. Doch Johnson sei in Schwierigkeiten gewesen, konnte aber niemandem etwas davon erzählen, da ihn alle für einen Lügner gehalten haben. So wollte er selber beweisen, was er herausgefunden hat. Später erhalten Castle und Esposito beide eine Nachricht von Castle, dass sie zu ihm nach Hause kommen sollen. Nach einigem hin und her tauchen sie an seiner Wohnungstüre auf. Drinnen findet eine Party statt, zu der die beiden eingeladen wurden, damit sie weiterhin mit Castle kooperieren werden und er mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten kann. Plötzlich erhält Kevin eine weitere Nachricht, die er von Esposito geheim halten will. Dieser findet bald heraus, dass Kevin gelogen hat, als er gesagt hat, dass es keinen Platz mehr hat für die Sergeant Prüfung, es hatte nur noch einen Platz und Kevin hat diesen für sich beansprucht. Esposito ist sauer und verlässt die Party, während Castle Kevin einen Vorschlag unterbreitet, dass er für 500 Dollar die Woche ihn über alles was auf dem Revier vorgeht, informieren soll. Am nächsten Morgen will Kevin sich bei Esposito entschuldigen, doch dieser ist immer noch sauer. Beckett hat herausgefunden, dass Johnson eine Beratung bei der Stadtverwaltung gemacht hat, dort aber gefeuert wurde. Sie schickt Esposito und Kevin los, um das zu untersuchen. Kevin informiert auch gleich Castle darüber. In der Stadtverwaltung erfahren die Ermittler, dass Johnson den Job nur machen konnte, aufgrund einer Empfehlung des blinden Priesters. Gefeuert wurde Johnson weil er in die Buchhaltungsabteilung einbrechen wollte. Aufgrund Kevins Informationen suchen Castle und Alexis den blinden Priester auf und konfrontieren ihn mit ihren Ermittlungen sowie mit dem Einbruch in die Stadtverwaltung. Daraufhin rennt der blinde Priester einfach weg und es wird schnell klar, dass er eigentlich sehen kann. Castle telefoniert daraufhin mit Beckett, die sich über ihn lustig macht, weil er den Priester, den Esposito und Kevin in diesem Moment reinbringen, verloren hat. Der Priester gesteht, dass er die Blindheit vorgetäuscht hat, um diesen Job zu kriegen. Dave sollt ihm helfen, hat aber bei seinem Job in der Stadtverwaltung festgestellt, dass ein geheimes Konto besteht, mit einer Million Dollar. Dies konnte Dave nicht einfach so hinnehmen und wollte beweisen, dass jemand Geld abzweigt. Die Ermittler beraten sich und Beckett ist klar, dass sie aufgrund des Priesters keinen Durchsuchungsbefehl der Stadtverwaltung kriegen werden. Sie brauchen einen Informanten, der sich mit der Stadtverwaltung auskennt und kommen auf Castle, der vor seinen Recherche bei der Polizei, Recherchen bei der Finanzverwaltung angestellt hat. Castle kann auch gleich einige der Verdächtigen ausschließen, so dass nur noch Steve Reed bleibt, der Mann mit dem Esposito und Kevin bei der Stadtverwaltung gesprochen haben. Castle schlägt einen Plan vor, dass sie Reed vorlügen, dass sie Beweise haben und wenn dieser sich diese abholen will, wissen sie, dass er schuldig ist. Der blinde Priester sucht also Reed auf und informiert ihn darüber, dass Johnson Beweise hatte, dass er Gelder veruntreut. Er sagt ihm auch, wo diese Beweise versteckt sind. Daraufhin setzen sich Castle, Esposito, Kevin und Alexis in die Kirche und warten auf Reeds Auftauchen. Dieser taucht auch auf, kann aber in der Dunkelheit entkommen, da Alexis auf Castle Rat hin, die Lichter ausgeschaltet hat. Reed der den vermeintlichen USB Stick an sich bringen konnte, steckt diesen in seinen Laptop, woraufhin Castle auf dem Bildschirm erscheint und ihm sagt, dass ein Virus auf seinem Computer installiert wurde, der rausfinden kann wie und wieviel er veruntreut hat. Reed zerstört daraufhin seinen Laptop und die Ermittler nehmen ihn fest. Auf dem Revier sagt Reed aber aus, dass er Johnson nicht ermordet hat und dafür auch ein Alibi hat. Bald kommt Castle darauf, dass Wendy, die Ehefrau Dave getötet hat. Denn schließlich hat Johnson über alles gelogen und es gibt keine größere Lüge, als eine Lüge in der Ehe. Wendy gibt schließlich zu, ihren Mann umgebracht zu haben, da sie gedacht habe, dass sie einen bekannten Autor geheiratet hat und dann herausgefunden hat, dass er eigentlich gar nicht das war, was er vorgegeben hat, zu sein. Kevin entschuldigt sich noch einmal bei Esposito, als Beckett dazu kommt und ihnen sagt, dass sie ein paar Fäden gezogen hat und nun beide zur Prüfung zugelassen sind. Danach findet sie Castle mit zwei Kaffees vor, die er gemacht hat. Sie nimmt ihn entgegen und er schmeckt hervorragend und Beckett fragt ihn, was sie beim Kaffee machen wohl falsch macht. Castle antwortet, dass er eine spezielle Zutat zufügt, die geheim ist. Das Gespräch wird durch einen Anruf unterbrochen und Castle verlässt das Revier. Beckett nimmt den Anruf entgegen, es ist Vikram, der die Testergebnisse des Heroins hat. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie nun anfangen können, zu arbeiten. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle Gastcast *Tony Plana als Father Arguello *Ryan Devlin als Stephen Reed *Casey Sander als Billy O'Rourke *Lise Colleen Simms als Wendy Johnson *Blake Shields als Eric Logan *Jerry O'Donnell als Milton Cicero *Jeff Davis als Dave Johnson *Herbert Russell als Bob *Eric Satterberg als Carl the Chemist *David Weisenberg als Lawyer Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S8